


I Found You In Starlight

by Iris_M_Dove (Ivy_Marie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original work - Freeform, Other, Romance, Work In Progress, sci-fi?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Marie/pseuds/Iris_M_Dove
Summary: The inter-dimensional love story between the non-binary musician "Aidyn" and the half-fairy, half-siren author Alesander. Will Alesander choose to return to the life he already knew, the comfort of the known, or will he follow his heart into the darkness of the unknown? What will it take for these dimension-crossed lovers to stay together when the whole of existence seems to want to pull them apart?
Relationships: Original Nonbinary Character/Original Male Character





	I Found You In Starlight

This is a placeholder. The text will be posted when it is completed. Sorry for the inconvenience, but please return to read my book when I have completed and posted it. 


End file.
